


This is better than I thought it would be

by SeraphHT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Sugar Baby, i dont remember if i planned for this to be sexy later on, this is gonna be forever incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: Logan tells his best friend about a side hustle he plans on pursuing. Turns out his future employer was more than he expected, in a good way.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	This is better than I thought it would be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400561) by [elninhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe). 



> OKAY tbh I wrote this somewhere in late May. At the time, I haven't been on the CoD fandom in awhile, so I didn't know what hilarious entertaining fics were on the market. I did go to the kinkmeme though, and I wrote this first chapter based on a prompt I saw.
> 
> Then, I realized there was already a masterpiece in the works with this exact same plot, which I've already listed as inspiration for this work. Thus, this is just a one-shot kind of thing. Posting because I hate completed works going unpublished in my files. I tend to lose my files often.
> 
> So if you want a similar concept in a full-fledged fic, don't hesitate to click the link above!

“Thanks,” Logan flashed a wry smile at the barista, replacing his drink from the counter with some cash. He walked out of the tiny café and sat at one of the tables outside. Taking a sip, he was soon joined by his best friend. 

“Hey,” Kick smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder to which was responded with a hum. Placing his small bag in the empty chair, Kick headed inside to get a drink.

Logan’s eyes were glued to the screen of his phone. Email announcements, important messages, assignment reminders. He only half-read  all of them. The one notification bothering him the most was the one he hasn’t—no, refused , to click on.

He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Breaking away from his phone, he reached for his glass, only to realize with a slight surprise that Kick had returned to their table unnoticed.

“You alright?” Kick arched a brow . It was apparent he had been sitting there for quite some time.

“Yeah,” Logan almost mumbled as his lips made contact with the glass to drink.

“You’re a good liar, but I’m good at reading people,” Kick’s brow arched higher. “That hard look you’re giving me right now is called tense.”

Logan swallowed, folding his arms together as he leaned back. “Really? I thought I was well-known for my steely-eyed look.”

“I’m your best friend, so I know when you’re normal and when you’re not ,” Kick snorted, finally tucking into his bagel. With a chunk of it in his mouth, he continued, “Besides, I saw you not focusing during the lecture earlier, which is something you never do.”

Logan  stared for a few moments, then  chuckled.  “Alright, you got me.”

“So, what’s worrying you?” Kick asked. “Is it about your dad?  You mentioned his company was in a little trouble.”

“Yeah, but my dad said that’s nothing to worry about anymore,” Logan waved it off. “They’re bringing someone in from the main office to help him sort things out here, and Dad is sure everything is  gonna work out once that help arrives.”

“Well, that’s great,” Kick smiled, then guessed again. “ So . .. not about your father. Maybe something with  Hesh ? You guys had a fight?”

Logan laughed. “We never do, and even if we did,  it was never serious.”

“Right. I seem to remember you implying that you weren’t happy he was going on too many dates.”

“Yeah, well, that’s just because those dates of his are just excuses to get me to do his part of the  house  chores,” Logan rolled his eyes. “That, and he’s giving me a bad reputation. I can’t ever find a date if  the name ‘Walker’ is  equivalent to  ‘ local  c asanova and playboy ’ .”

Logan’s notification tune interrupted their conversation and the phone on his lap lit up. He glanced down at it, the muscles in his jaw tensing. Almost hesitantly, he reached down to his phone and turned off the screen.

Kick, ever-observant, became even more curious. “Maybe I’ve got things mixed up,” he said, one edge of his lips curving up into a half-smile. “Maybe it’s  _ you  _ who’s got a date tonight?”

That small look of surprise on Logan’s face gave him away.

“ Wow , my baby Logan is going on a date ! ” Kick laughed, his expression a mix of  astonishment and joy. “That’s great, man. I guess I understand how nervous you’d be. Who’s the lucky person?”

Logan hesitated, looking almost uncomfortable as he looked away. “Well…”

“What’s wrong? Not looking forward to it?”

“Not that, just…” Logan’s words faded. He maintained eye-contact with Kick for a few moments before shifting in his seat and leaning forward, elbows on the table. Clasping his hands together, Logan inhaled deeply. “It’s not a date. Not really.”

That surprised Kick . “What do you mean?”

Logan looked down. It was obvious he was searching for the right words. “Well… since Dad had trouble in his job, I’ve been looking for a way to help support the family until things get better,” he said slowly, “so, I found a good way to make money  that  might fit with our class schedule  and I  decided to try it out.”

“So, what, you’re meeting your would-be employer tonight ?”

“ That’s one way to put it ,” Logan chuckled wryly , scratching the back of his head.  “I’m going to meet a sugar daddy tonight.”

It took a few moments for that statement to sink in. “Wow,” Kick said finally, obviously not expecting that answer. He nodded, almost thoughtfully, and took another bite of his bagel. “So…”

“So, I’ll have to meet him to know what kind of…” Logan paused, “arrangements, he would like. To see if I could hit it off well with him,  if his schedule fits with mine … and  how much he’s willing to pay , of course.”

“Damn, I could see some really big money in that,” Kick grinned. “I’m glad you’re taking a step towards getting the bag. And hey, it’s still a date. Like a blind date. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

For some reason, Logan felt a little relieved. “Thanks. I wasn’t expecting you to take it so easily.”

“What?  Of course I would,” Kick arched a brow as if Logan had told him something ridiculous. “The only concern I have is if you’d actually be careful enough.” There was a slight quiet, then he asked, “Does  Hesh know?”

“ Hell no,” Logan said quickly. “He doesn’t need to know. I don’t want him worrying about me. He gets too protective sometimes. ”

“I get that,” Kick shrugged, understanding. “So , what do you know about this guy?”

“He’s new in town, and he wanted someone  local  who could show him what’s good and what’s not,” Logan said as he fiddled with a loose piece of thread on his jacket. “Not sure what he means by that though, whether he means nightclubs or  fine-dining or  sex, guess I’ll find  that  out soon enough. He’s  also  older than us, way older, but younger than Dad.”

Kick was painting a picture in his head. “How did you two get in contact?”

“Well, I already had an account for about a week or so,” Logan recalled. “Been building up the profile. There were several requests but the y came on too strong, so I turned them down because I’m still new to the business . He was the only one that wasn’t so… straightforward , and we’ve been talking a few days now.”

“Rich?”

“ Looks that way on his profile with the yachts and all ,” Logan gave a short laugh. “He’s a CEO or something , not sure which company yet. At least, that’s what he claims, until I can verify it tonight.” After a short pause, he continued, “Oh, and just in case Dad or  Hesh ask me where I’m going, I’ll be pulling out your name as a cover story.”

“Sure.”

“That’s great,” Logan grinned . “If everything works out, I’ll tell you when I’m meeting him and for how long, so you can cover me just in case. For today, it’ll only be until midnight. ”

“That works,” Kick nodded . “You sure you’re  gonna be alright tonight?”

“Yeah… I hope so. I searched online for some tips and I’m taking all the necessary precautions. ”

“I trust you, but stay safe anyway,”  Kick said as he finished the bagel and downed the rest of his drink as Logan followed suit. “ Now, r eply to his text or else you won’t be able to focus on anything for this evening’s class.”

Logan hesitantly opened the message he had been avoiding since the morning.  _ ‘Looking forward to meeting you _ _ , _ _ ’  _ it read.  _ ‘I’m sure we’ll get along _ _ better off-screen _ _.’ _

Perhaps it was just nervousness, but Logan couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by off-screen. Just normal conversation? Something more? Logan swallowed. He had no idea why he was so anxious.

_ ‘I think so too,’  _ he typed in, not sure what else he could say. But Kick was already walking off, so Logan turned off the screen and  chased after him.

* * *

Keegan liked the place the restaurant had saved for him: a  cozy table with a small candle and rose in the middle, with the bar not so far from them. The restaurant was well-lit, well-decorated, and filled with the hushed sea of voices of people enjoying an evening of fine-dining. He had always wanted to eat here.

He turned down the waitress, motioning the empty chair opposite him. She politely withdrew, and it wasn’t even two minutes later when Keegan saw who he wanted to see.

Standing just outside the glass walls of the restaurant , Logan was much taller than he expected. Almost as tall as himself. Dressed in smart-casual clothes that fit well to his body, he certainly looked very attractive.

Logan peered into the restaurant, not seeing Keegan in the mass of people. He could see the other’s face clearly. Attractive, indeed.

There was a small line outside, and Keegan motioned for the workers to direct  him inside.  Logan seemed confused at first, but it wasn’t long before  he was walking towards him, a somewhat embarrassed smile on his face.

“Hi,” Logan said as he sat down, pulling his chair closer to the table. “Nice to meet you . ”

“ Likewise, ” Keegan smiled as the waitress approached them again.  He spoke to her , obviously already knowing what he wanted for the night. The other was quiet as she bowed respectfully and then withdrew. “Hope you like  red  wine.”

“ Looking forward to liking it ,” Logan smiled , almost self-consciously .  Now that was a voice that could melt anybody like butter.  “Guess you ordered the whole package?”

“Fine-dining is a multi-course meal,” Keegan leaned back, eyes  watching him as one of the worke r s came up and poured them both a glass.

Logan stared  at it for a few moments, as if unsure what to do.  Keegan couldn’t help but smile a little. “ First time drinking wine?”

“Never could afford it before , really,” Logan said, eyes meeting hi s as he returned the smile . “But you’re  gonna find out that I have a lot of firsts.”

Keegan chuckled, a warm sound from somewhere deep in his chest.  “Good to know.”

There was a small pause in the conversation as Keegan took a sip, and then  Logan realized wh at he implied. “Oh! I mean… I don’t mean…” he broke eye contact, face slowly tinting pink.

“It’s alright,” Keegan was amused by the other’s  awkwardness as Logan attempted to hide his blush by drinking some wine.

At that moment , their appetizers arrived , giving him time to recover. Before they started their meal, Logan asked, “So…  what kind of business does your company do ?”

Keegan ate a bite or two, keeping his eyes on the other the whole time. Then he said, “Wouldn’t you like to talk about something other than work , when we’re together?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Logan seemed embarrass ed.

“Don’t be,” Keegan’s voice was as smooth as silk.  “There ’ s no right or wrong when you’re with me. I just prefer  focusing on relaxation instead of remembering about work.”

“Yeah, me too,” Logan said, then paused as if thinking of what to say.  “Uhm…”

There was something endearing about his cluelessness. Keegan tilted his head slightly.  “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

For a moment, Logan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then his surprised expression melted into a  small ironic smile . “ Oh no, w hat gave me away? The nervousness, or the nervousness?”

Keegan laughed, and Logan added, “I’m sorry that I’m so awkward . I promise this isn’t who I really am , Mr Russ .”

“ Call me Keegan ,”  he leaned forward,  placing a hand over Logan’s on the table.  The other’s eyes went to their hands, the blush returning faintly .  Then their  gazes met, and he blushed harder.  “ Look, y ou don’t have to pretend  when you’re with me . I look forward to getting to know you .. . Logan. ”

“…me too,” Logan  replied shyly, as Keegan  gave a small squeeze before pulling his warm hand back .

They started to really get into their meal, talking in between bites over various topics, almost cautiously avoiding going  subjects of work and family . They spoke about other restaurants in the area, the local attractions, the weather so far , scientific discoveries  and recent news . The smooth-flowing conversation, interrupted by some laughs and jokes, continued until they completed the main course .

By then, it was obvious  they both had gotten more comfortable  with  each other.

“You’re really smart,” Keegan commented, as the waitress took their empty dishes away. “Guess that’s another bonus to your good looks and innocence.”

“Innocence?” Logan repeated, flustered. He must be thinking of all the implications that word could mean.

Keegan chuckled. “Your honesty. You’re opening up to me , becoming more of yourself. I like people who are honest like that.”

“Oh,” Logan obviously wasn’t expecting that answer.

The dessert arrived and the waitress refilled their glasses. When she was gone, one edge of Keegan’s lips curved upwards into a small smile.  “I know what you’re  thinking .”

“You do?” Logan ’s face turned a shade pinker.

“You’re really worried about the more … _ personal _ __ side of being a sugar baby, aren’t you?”

“I am?”

Keegan laughed.  “ Yes,  quite obviously. So, I’ll tell you what I’m looking for ,” he paused.  “I’m looking for a friend to follow me on dates . Somebody who’s willing to have fun  and go out without reminding  me of work . You’re  a local, you’re attractive , you’re sincere and you can keep a conversation.  Bottom line: y ou tick all my boxes. ”

“ Of course ,” Logan nodded , as though not expecting the compliments .  He tasted some of the dessert and Keegan did the same. “Does that mean…  you want to see me again another day ?”

“I don’t know,” Keegan kept his eyes on Logan’s. “I’d like  to . Do you?”

“Well, I like who you are, so why not?”

“Really?” Keegan arched a brow, amused. “Who am I?”

The question caught Logan off guard. “Uh…”

“I’m kidding,” Keegan chuckled. “That depends on my schedule, which changes by the week. I’m only consistently free on Friday evening to Saturday  noon . Even my Sundays aren’t guaranteed to be free of conference calls or updates.”

“Oh, well, Friday nights are alright by me,” Logan thought for  awhile . “ Tuesday and Wednesday nights work too because I don’t have morning lectures the next day. My schedule won’t change until the end of the semester, so you can guarantee I’m free those times.”

“That’s good.  I have things to settle here, so I’ll be busy, but I’ll clear my schedule for Friday night in two weeks. Maybe after that, I’ll try meeting you once each week, if I’m in town.”

“Sounds good .”

“So… how much  would you like ?”

Logan took a few moments to process that question. “What do you mean?”

“ Your monthly allowance ,” Keegan said, amused. “Or did you forget this wasn’t just a normal date?”

“Oh, right,” Logan mentally facepalmed . He had forgotten this was technically a business date. Something about that just didn’t sit right with him. “ Guess  I’ve been hav ing  too much fun with the handsome stranger  and his velvet voice.”

“ I’m flattered ,” Keegan  smirked. “And… no amount of fun is too much.”

Logan pondered for some time. “I… actually don’t know how much I could ask for. How much do sugar babies usually as for?”

Keegan said nothing for  awhile , the amused look never leaving his eyes. Then, he leaned forward and offered, “How about $6000 for now ?”

“$6000?” Logan’s jaw effectively dropped to the floor.

“We’ll raise the price higher if I continue enjoying your company in future dates,” Keegan said,  mistakening his surprise for distaste. “I’ll transfer the final amount into your account at the end of the month.”

“I…”

“ I’ll give you a little something after each date as a thank you, and  surely, just  tell me the price if you see anything you want ,” Keegan leaned back, fingers on each hand interlocked.  “If every date of ours is as entertaining as this one, you’ll make me quite a happy man. And I intend to do the same for you.”

“$6000 is too much,” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. “An d  you didn’t even ask for anything more than just going out together. I can’t accept that.”

That response surprised Keegan. Personally, he assumed the amount was quite low . “Then?”

“Well…” Logan frowned. “I don’t know.”

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Keegan smiled, finishing up his dessert. “Since you’re not sure, take some time to think about it. ”

“That’s better.”

As the two of them finally completed their eating, Logan fished around his pockets for his wallet. “How much do I have to pay?” he asked, secretly dreading the price he knew he couldn’t afford.

“I already arranged for payment beforehand,” Keegan said casually, standing up from his seat. “You didn’t think I’d make  _ you  _ contribute a cent, did you? That wouldn’t be very polite.”

“Oh,” was all Logan managed to say, feeling a little dumb as he followed  Keegan out the entrance.  The night was dark and  cool .

“Do you need a ride home?” Keegan offered , glancing at his companion. He was right—Logan was as tall as him, albeit just an inch or so shorter.

“ No need , I came on a bike,” Logan declined politely, pointing to a motorcycle parked across the street. “Thanks for the offer. And for paying for the meal. I can’t imagine how much that must have costed.”

“When you’re with me, there is no such thing as you paying,” Keegan remarked.

“Oh… well, I guess I’m not so used to it. That wasn’t how I was raised.”

A smile formed on Keegan’s face. “First time having someone cover all the costs?”

“Yeah,” Logan admitted with a smile matching his.

“I’m looking forward to being there with you when achieve the rest of your… firsts,” Keegan placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, almost carefully. “I’ve had a pleasant night. It might be safe to say this is the first real relaxation I’ve had since I arrived in the city .”

“ That’s a great compliment considering this is my first time going on a real date ,” Logan grinned, although he was acutely aware of that warm hand on his body. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again. ”

Keegan paused a bit at Logan mentioning about this being his first date, but decided he wouldn’t continue the topic.  “Why don’t you choose where we’ll go next time?”

“I could do that, but I don’t know what you like.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he assured. “You’re the local guide here. If you’re enjoying yourself, I’m sure I’ll enjoy  myself, too.”

“…if you say so,” Logan felt ridiculously happy. His mind flooded with all kinds of places he always wanted to go to but never could. “I’ve got a good list, if that’s the case.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”  Then, an elegant car pulled up on the street in front of  them . “That’s my cue,” Keegan said, his voice a tad apologetic as Logan watched the driver exit the car and open the door. “Have a safe drive home.”

“Oh, you too,” Logan replied, managing to mask his surprise.

Keegan gave him another one of his attractive smiles before the door closed. Logan watched the car recede into the distance. When it was finally gone from sight,  he let out a low and long whistle.

Guess he caught a bigger fish than he expected. This is one hell of a story to tell Kick.

He mounted his bike and started the engine, fixing the helmet over his head , just when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking  it out from his pocket , Keegan had sent him a few messages.

_ ‘Thanks for tonight. You’re cute, kid. Hope  _ _ I wasn’t _ _ too boring. Here’s a little thank-you to keep you around.’ _

The next message was a screenshot. Logan almost had a heart attack when he saw it.

A confirmed transfer of $2000 into his account.

He didn’t know how long he was staring at the screen, because he was in utter disbelief. In just a few hours, he made more money than  the average employee does working in a month.

Tucking the phone back into his pocket, Logan backed the bike out of his parking spot and joined the cars on the street  to home. This wasn’t what he  expected —i t’s much better. Humorously, he thought that his luck is finally starting to work out.

This was something he could get used  to .

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's strange to end a fic like that, but whatever. I also don't know why the spacing is all wack but I'm too lazy to fix that. 
> 
> Do leave kudos, and check out New Love by elninhoe if u want the real deal!


End file.
